wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wenus w futrze/03
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Wenus w futrze W łagodny letni wieczór byliśmy sami na balkonie, mając nad głową zielone sklepienie pnących się roślin, poza którym rozpościerał się pogodny firmament, lśniący milionami gwiazd. Z parku dolatywał nas szmer jodeł i „muzyka”... zakochanych kotów. Leżałem u jej stóp na rozciągniętym futrze i opowiadałem jej dzieje swojej młodości. — Już wówczas objawiała się u pana ta osobliwość? — pytała Wanda. — Tak. Opowiadała mi matka, że już w kołysce zdradzałem pewną anormalność. Nie przyjąłem wcale pokarmu zdrowej i tęgiej mamki, czując do niej zapewne odrazę i musiano mnie karmić kozim mlekiem. Będąc małym chłopcem okazywałem wielce zagadkowy wstyd wobec kobiet, uciekając od nich z przeczuciem, że są to istoty wrogie. Czułem też niewytłumaczoną trwogę w kościele, patrząc w urocze jego sklepienie lub na ponure ołtarze. Natomiast skradałem się potajemnie do posążka Wenus, stojącego w bibliotece mego ojca. Klękałem przed nią i modliłem się, jak tylko umiałem, zazwyczaj odmawiając zwykły pacierz, Ojcze nasz, Zdrowaś i Wierzę. Pewnego razu opuściłem łóżko w nocy i udałem się w odwiedziny do tej dziwnej przyjaciółki. Światło księżyca wpadało strugą przez okno i oświetlając posąg nadawało mu wyraz boskości. Wówczas padłem przed boginią na kolana i całowałem jej stopy, podobnie jak wieśniacy całują stopy Zbawiciela na krzyżu. Ogarnęła mnie ogromna tęsknota. Powstałem, objąłem martwy posąg ramionami i począłem całować zimne usta. Nagle spłoszył mnie jakiś szmer w pobliżu — uciekłem i do rana nie mogłem zasnąć, bo mi się zdawało, że bogini stoi nade mną i grozi mi podniesioną w górę pięścią. Do szkoły wysłano mnie w dość wczesnym wieku, tak że w gimnazjum byłem najmłodszy. Ogromne wrażenie wywarła na mnie mitologia grecka, którą zająłem się więcej niż religią. Wkrótce wyrobiłem sobie kult bóstw greckich, widziałem w bujnej fantazji płonącą Troję, towarzyszyłem Odyseuszowi w jego romantycznych wycieczkach — słowem cały świat starożytnej Grecji wywarł na mojej młodzieńczej duszy głębokie ślady. Podczas gdy moi koledzy oddawali się przy każdej sposobności pustym wybrykom, ja nosiłem w sercu słoneczne ideały, czując równocześnie wstręt do wszystkiego, co pospolite, niskie i brzydkie. Nic dziwnego więc, że w latach młodzieńczych uważałem za rzecz niską i pospolitą — miłość do kobiety, oczywiście miłość taką, jak ją wówczas pojmowałem. Wobec tego unikałem o ile możności zetknięcia się z płcią piękną, słowem — pogardzałem miłością zmysłową aż do przesady. Matka moja przyjęła kiedyś — liczyłem wówczas czternaście lat — bardzo przystojną, młodą pokojówkę. Gdy pewnego ranka zagłębiałem się chciwie w dziełach Tacyta, podziwiając cnoty starych Germanów, urocza dziewczyna sprzątała w pokoju i nagle ni stąd, ni zowąd przystąpiła ku mnie i ucałowała mnie siarczyście w same usta. Uczułem w tej chwili niewysłowione uczucie rozkosznego dreszczu; mimo to zasłoniłem się książką jak tarcza przed uwodzicielką i uciekłem z pokoju. Wanda wybuchnęła śmiechem: w istocie jest pan osobą, która szuka swego odpowiednika... No, ale mów pan dalej. — Nie zapomnę nigdy innej znowu sceny z czasów mojej młodości — opowiadałem w dalszym ciągu. — Hrabina Sobol, moja daleka krewna, przybyła do moich rodziców w odwiedziny. Była to majestatycznie piękna kobieta, pełna uroku i wdzięku. Mimo to żywiłem do niej wielką urazę, bo uchodziła w rodzinie za Messalinę. Byłem więc wobec niej w wysokim stopniu niegrzeczny i rażąco nieprzyjazny. Gdy pewnego razu rodzice moi wyjechali po sprawunki do pobliskiego miasta, ona, zostawszy w domu, wzięła sobie do pomocy kucharza i służącą, wpadła do mego pokoju i ni stąd, ni zowąd, wzięła mnie w swoje obroty, wymierzając mi siarczyste baty, tak że pod wpływem bolesnych razów musiałem wreszcie prosić ją na klęczkach o litość i pocałować potem w rękę z wdzięczności za wymierzoną karę. Wypadek ten zmienił mnie nie do poznania. Od tej bowiem chwili, gdy piękna kobieta wychłostała mnie, uczułem w sobie budzące się zmysły i żądze, przede wszystkim do niej samej. Zdawało mi się, że to jakaś bogini groźna, lecz piękna i pełna powabu. Cały mój katonizm, odraza do kobiet były więc niczym innym, jak tylko stłumionym pożądaniem kobiecego piękna. Zmysłowość zajęła w mojej duszy pierwszorzędne miejsce. Poprzysiągłem sobie wszystkie najsubtelniejsze uczucia miłosne ofiarować nie zwykłej kobiecie, lecz istocie idealnej, najwyższemu bóstwu miłości. Na uniwersytet zacząłem uczęszczać w wieku dość młodym, we Lwowie, gdzie właśnie owa krewna mieszkała stale. Pokój mój kawalerski przypominał urządzenie sceny z pierwszego aktu Fausta. Zgromadziłem w nim najrozmaitsze rupiecie, kupowane od handełesów na Zarwanicy, jak globusy, szkielety, czaszki, mapy, wypchane ptaki, stare księgi... w nieładzie tym można było śmiało oczekiwać, że ze stosów książek i szkieletów wyłoni się tajemna postać Mefistofelesa, tak jak się to przydarzyło uczonemu bohaterowi niemieckiego poety. Studiowałem wówczas bez żadnego systemu i wyboru: historię, filozofię, prawo, astronomię, literaturę, chemię, fizykę. Czytałem Homera, Wergiliusza, Woltera, Moliera, Szekspira, Goethego, Biblię, Koran — i stawałem się z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej marzycielski i oszołomiony. Pieściłem też w marzeniach idealną postać kobiety, pojawiającą się w otoczeniu amorków na posłaniu z róż i kwiecia. Wizja taka przybierała zawsze inny wyraz twarzy. Raz była blada jak marmurowa Wenus, to znowu czerstwa i rumiana jak... moja daleka krewna hrabina Sobol. Pewnego ranka, po przebudzeniu się ze snu, w którym ukazała mi się znowu w obłocznych moich marzeniach jak duch słoneczny, pełna wdzięku i majestatu — udałem się do hrabiny z wizytą. Przyjęła mnie nader życzliwie i serdecznie, i na powitanie uściskała namiętnie, całując mnie przy tym. Liczyła ona w tym czasie około czterdziestki, ale żyjąc w dobrobycie, zadbana, wyglądała jeszcze wspaniale. Ubrana była w aksamitny szlafrok niebieskiego koloru, bogato garnirowany. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie spostrzegłem wcale owej surowości i powagi, jaką się odznaczała dawniej, w czasie pobytu u moich rodziców — przeciwnie, okazała się dla mnie zbyt może łaskawa i pozwoliła nawet, bez zbytnich ceremonii, abym ją kokietował. Oczywiście mądra i doświadczona kobieta domyśliła się od razu, że jestem jeszcze niewinny i że w sercu moim młodym drzemią wysubtelnione uczucia. Postanowiła tedy wykorzystać sposobność i uszczęśliwić mnie. I byłem istotnie wniebowzięty. Z niewysłowioną rozkoszą klęczałem u jej stóp, patrząc godzinami na jej białe ręce i okrywając je pocałunkami, te ręce, które wymierzyły mi ongiś dotkliwą chłostę. Byłem zakochany w bieli i delikatności tych rąk. Bawiłem się nimi jak dziecko zabawką, chowałem je w puch futra, podnosiłem do światła, przyglądałem się im w różnych pozycjach, przyciskałem je do serca, oszałamiałem się ich ciepłem i drżeniem. Wanda spojrzała mimo woli na swoje ręce i roześmiała się. — Zadurzyłem się więc, jak pani słyszy, w rączkach pięknej kobiety, które wymierzyły mi dawniej chłostę. Tak samo w dwa lata później zakochałem się w młodej aktorce, która grywała role kobiet cnotliwych, a właściwie zakochałem się nie w niej, tylko w postaciach, które ona na scenie tworzyła. Niedługo potem spotkałem w życiu bardzo bogobojną i cnotliwą osóbkę, objawiającą w życiu te same dodatnie strony charakteru, co aktorka na scenie. Ideał mój znalazł więc urzeczywistnienie i oddałem mu się całą duszą po to niestety, aby się w zbyt krótkim czasie haniebnie rozczarować. Ideał mój, jak się dowiedziałem, utrzymywał stosunki miłosne z pewnym bogatym Żydem. To rozczarowanie wpłynęło na mnie tak dalece, że odtąd nienawidzę wszystkich cnotliwych, podających się za wzorowo i obyczajnie wychowane, a marzycielskich i poetycznych kobiet. Szukam więc ideału innego pokroju. Niechaj mi pani wskaże kobietę, która miałaby odwagę wyznać mi wprost: „Jestem hrabiną Pompadour, albo Lukrecją Borgią”, a oddam się jej w zupełności. Wanda zerwała się. — Pan posiada wyjątkowy talent pobudzania fantazji, rozstrajania nerwów i rozpalania krwi. Otacza pan błędy aureolą, jeżeli tylko są one popełniane z honorem — ideałem pańskim jest śmiała, genialna kurtyzana. No, no, pan może zdemoralizować kobietę na wskroś! Około północy zapukał ktoś do mego pokoju. Wstałem i otworzywszy okno — oniemiałem ze zdziwienia. Na dworze stała, odziana w futro... Wenus! — Swoimi opowiadaniami podniecił mnie pan do tego stopnia, że absolutnie zasnąć nie mogę — mówiła do mnie szeptem — niechże więc pan przyjdzie do mnie i dotrzymuje mi towarzystwa, bo naprawdę obawiam się o siebie. — Z całą przyjemnością zastosuję się do życzenie pani. Zastałem Wandę dygocącą przy kominku, na którym roznieciła ogień. — Zimne są noce w górach — odezwała się. — Chociaż nie będzie to dla pana przyjemne, nie mogę się pozbyć futra tak długo, dopóki w pokoju się nie ociepli. — Ej, filut z pani... Przecież pani wie... — wybąknąwszy to, ucałowałem z całych sił nadobną przyjaciółkę. — Naturalnie, że wiem, ale — skąd u pana to zamiłowanie do futer? — To u mnie wrodzone. Już w dzieciństwie zdradzałem to upodobanie. Futra wywierają na osobach nerwowych wrażenie bardzo silne, co zresztą jest zupełnie naturalne. Jest w nich wdzięk, któremu trudno się oprzeć. Nauka wykazała pewne ścisłe pokrewieństwo między ciepłem a elektrycznością i analogię ich działania na organizm człowieka. Tak na przykład w strefie gorącej ludzie są ogromnie namiętni; z drugiej strony stwierdzono, że sierść zwierząt z rodziny kotów zdolna jest wywoływać iskry elektryczne. Tym się też tłumaczy szczególne zamiłowanie do kotów u takich ludzi jak Mahomet, kardynał Richelieu, Crebillon, Rousseau, Wieland, no i prawie wszystkie stare panny. — A zatem kobieta odziana w futro nie jest niczym innym, jak tylko wielkim kotem lub tygrysem, albo raczej baterią elektryczną? — Niezawodnie. Tak sobie też tłumaczę znaczenie symboliczne gronostajów na barkach królewskich. Jest to oznaka potęgi; u kobiet będzie ona potęgą piękności. Tej samej myśli byli zapewne genialni mistrzowie pędzla, którzy tak monarchów, jak i boginie piękności dekorowali na swych płótnach obfitością gronostajów. Na przykład Rafael malował w ten sposób boską Fornarinę, albo Tycjan swoją ubóstwianą kobietę. — Dziękuję za taką miłość, która wynika z rozumienia naukowego — przerwała mi Wanda. — Pan jednak nie powiedział mi jeszcze wszystkiego... Pan przywiązuje do futra jeszcze jakieś szczególne znaczenie. — Tak, mówiłem już o tym pani, że znajduję osobliwą rozkosz w cierpieniu, jakie zadać mi może kobieta despotyczna, odziana w gronostaje — po królewsku. Kobieta taka budzi we mnie piekielną namiętność. Widzę ją jako duszę okrutnika Nerona wcieloną w piękną postać Fryne, odzianej w gronostaje. To mój najwyższy ideał miłości. — Pojmuję. Płaszcz gronostajowy dodaje kobiecie istotnie królewskiego majestatu. — To jeszcze nie wszystko — ciągnąłem dalej. — Dowiedziała się pani już ode mnie, że jestem człowiekiem nadzmysłowym, że u mnie wszystko, co wiąże się z miłością, czerpie pierwiastki ożywcze z dziedziny fantazji i dziwacznych urojeń. Uroiłem sobie mianowicie, już od zarania życia, że prawdziwą rozkosz może sprawić tylko męczarnia zadana przez piękną kobietę, oczywiście męczarnia taka, jaką z pieśnią na ustach ponosili męczennicy paleni na stosach, przybijani do krzyży, nabijani na pale. W tym jest najpiękniejsza poezja i szczyt ziemskiej szczęśliwości — to mój kult od lat wypieszczony. W zmysłowości upatrywałem coś świętego, w pięknie kobiecym widziałem boskość, której najszczytniejszym zadaniem jest macierzyństwo. Kobieta przedstawiała mi się jako uosobienie przyrody, bogini Iris, której kapłanem i niewolnikiem jest mężczyzna. Wydawało mi się, że ona jest jego nieprzyjaciółką, począwszy od chwili, gdy staje się jej zbędnym — że odrzuca go tak, jak przyroda to wszystko, co już zużyła, chociaż on ubóstwiać jej nie przestaje nigdy. Zazdrościłem królowi Guntherowi, którego w noc poślubną gwałtowna Brunhilda wzięła w pęta. Zazdrościłem trubadurowi, którego miła i łagodna pani kazała zaszyć w wilczą skórę i polowanie na niego urządziła jak na dzikie zwierzę. Zazdrościłem wreszcie rycerzowi Etyrardowi, co wpadł w sieci amazonki Szarki i został uprowadzony do zamku, gdzie, po nasyceniu się jego pieszczotami, kazała go groźna bohaterka łamać kołem. — Wstrętne to wszystko — przerwała Wanda. — Życzyłabym panu, żeby się pan dostał w ręce takiej okrutnicy, która zaszyłaby pana w skórę wilka i urządziła na pana polowanie. Inaczej śpiewałby pan, wpleciony na przykład w koło, niż obecnie. Odechciałoby się panu takiej poezji. — Tak pani sądzi? Ja jestem przeciwnego zdania. — Pan jest szaleńcem! — Możliwe. Proszę jednak posłuchać dalej. Najmilszą lekturę stanowiły dla mnie te karty z historii, które opisują srogie katusze, zadawane przez brutalnych tyranów ich ofiarom, lub męki i tortury św. Inkwizycji. Wreszcie zajmowałem się ze szczególnym upodobaniem źródłowymi traktatami historycznymi o tego rodzaju despotycznych, po części ukoronowanych, kobietach jak Libusza, Lukrecja Borgia, Agnieszka Węgierska, królowa Małgorzata, Isabeau, sułtanka Roksolana i inne. Portrety tych wszystkich królewskich piękności ozdobione są gronostajami. — To dlatego na widok tych gronostajów budzi się w panu taka dzika fantazja! — zawołała Wanda, otulając się w swój płaszcz kokieteryjnie w ten sposób, że odsłaniała dyskretnie marmurową pierś i ramiona. Jakże więc wydaje się panu teraz? Odczuwa pan męczarnie wbijanego na pal męczennika? Spojrzała na mnie tak dziwnie przenikliwie, iż zdawało mi się, że oczy jej błysnęły zielonym złowrogim blaskiem — jak u tygrysa. Wystarczyło to zupełnie, aby mnie oszołomić. Rzuciłem się jej w objęcia, szepcąc: — Tak, pani wzbudziła we mnie długo drzemiącą namiętność... Objęła mnie za szyję i odpowiedziała półszeptem: — A więc mam być ową wymarzoną bohaterką... — I właścicielką swego niewolnika, który panią kocha do szaleństwa. — Która za to będzie pana dręczyć nielitościwie... — Chociażby mnie kazała wiązać, chłostać, deptać po mnie... wszystko jedno... — I zdradzać pana, dla innego mieć pieszczoty — dla pana tylko chłoszczącą rękę... Podoba się to panu? Przeląkłem się okropnie. — Pani zaczyna mi imponować... — My, kobiety posiadamy talent w wynajdywaniu męczarni dla mężczyzn i niech się pan strzeże, aby marzenia jego istotnie nie stały się rzeczywistością, aby kobieta naprawdę nie uczyniła z pana największego nieszczęśliwca pod słońcem. — Jestem zdecydowany. Ideał swój widzę obecnie przed sobą, dotykam go rękoma i oczekuję rozkoszy, jakie mi w każdej chwili gotów zadać... — Jak to? To miałabym być ja? — krzyknęła Wanda, zrywając się. — Czy pan oszalał? Poczęła biegać po pokoju i śmiać się tak złośliwie i szyderczo, że uciekłem natychmiast, omal nóg sobie na schodach nie połamawszy. Śmiech jej dolatywał do mnie aż na dół, do mego mieszkania.